Wild Relms
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: ok this is only my second story with Scourge living with Sonic and his family till Sonic and Manic vanish so Scourge agrees to go looking for them and has the unfortunate luck of ending up on a big queen's wanted list...I hope ya like this and please no rude comments (may change the rating in the future I don't know yet) future Sonourge ahead
1. Chapter 1

_**Wild Realms**_

Ch. 1: Lost Rulers

Scourge's pov.

It's been four years since I heard from Sonic's brother Manic that Sonic had vanished and I also learned recently that both he and his sister Sonia have also vanished and it has many concerned with what has caused the royals to disappear like they did. I agreed to their mother that I would look for them and bring them back but not to hold her breath on it. That was three months ago and I only found Sonia and brought her back to her mother still no sign of Sonic or Manic I still wonder the causes to them being missing.

"Good evening Prince Scourge…" I looked back to see Sonia and Queen Aleena coming into the room where I was doing some research on where the other two Royals are possibly at.

"Oh…good evening…my ladies…" I responded back as I looked back to the papers and computers still looking for something to pop up and give us a place to start another search. I got what I wished for on a paper from two days ago a woman reported seeing a few things a blue one and a green one "well I guess I can start there…"

"Be careful Scourge, I here that is lycanthrope country…and if it is my sons I want to know why were they there?..." She stated and I gathered some tools for the travel then nodded to her.

"Don't go over doing it like you did on the last lead we had lil' brother…" Sonia teased and I glared at her, and yes if you are wondering I was how should I say adopted into Sonic's family a year before he vanished because I got really sick one day and Aleena just happen to be in the area and nursed me back to health then when I explained to her that my parents were dead (do to me at a young age), she had Zonic agree to file up the paper work and well…I live with them now.

"Trust me I won't…especially since ya ain't coming with" I teased and took off with Sonia really pissed off at me again. As I wandered to the destination on this paper I couldn't help but ask myself 'why would Sonic and Manic be in lycanthrope territory?'

Arriving to the only nearby town in the territory for the next fifty or so miles I walk into the town and noticed how the people reacted to a new comer in this place "sir you should leave this place before the lycanthropes come back to collect their next tribute!" one of the men told me as he came running over fear very visible in his eyes and hearing them mention tribute confused me.

"What do ya mean tributes?" I asked suddenly and the villagers looked even more nervous when we all heard a wolf-like howl in the distance that got me nervous if only for a moment. I then noticed wererats come out of the shadow along with werewolves the villagers ran for their lives as the beasts attacked the town "not here you're not!" I responded as I drew out a gun and shot one with the silver bullets I had in it killing the rat that got too close to a little girl.

Some of the beasts looked at me and I had the gun set to kill any who got too close to me and unfortunately something got me from behind and I ended up getting dazed "this hedgehog killed one of our kind…he should die for the crime" one of the beast growled before being stopped by what I could tell with bad vision two large werebears.

"I think this cub is only trying to prove he is superior to us…" the bear started to say to the werewolf whom backed down knowing how powerful this bear is "but we got just the way to set him straight and place him into _submission_" he finished and since my vision had recovered I could see his grin and for some unknown reason it sent chills down my spine 'what on Mobius did this bear have planned for poor little me?' I couldn't help but wonder nervously since from what I have learned 'bout lycanthropes they can curse people with a single bite.

I wasn't just gonna sit there and let them hurt me any further or do anything far worse so I yanked out a flash bomb that Espio gave me a few months ago and threw it at their feet blinding them momentarily then ran while they could not see. "Find me that rat!" I could hear one of them yell aggressively then noticed them split up, I really must have pissed them off, because after a week of traveling every town I came to people did not let me stay or even enter on some occasions.

One day I was sitting near a large city, yet another place that would not let me in, I was eating some food I had in my bag and looking at my map when I could have sworn I just saw Manic. I packed up fast and ran off to confirm if it was him only to suddenly lose track of him 'now I could have sworn I saw him…where did he go?' I asked myself I knew it was night out and I should be hiding but I wanted to find them and get the hell outta here.

Looking around while walking I found tracks of large beasts which got me nervous especially when I found a recently killed animal not too far ahead. I quickly turned to find a hiding place only to bump into something large and furry, panicking suddenly I turned away from it and tried to run unfortunately I was pinned down by it almost as fast as I could move. I could feel this lycanthrope sniffing me like some toy or fresh pray and I couldn't help but to start struggling to get free of this monster and it only escalated when another two came out of the bushes but I heard the one pinning me down start growling and the werecat ran off leaving the werehog to come closer and nuzzle the one holding me before smelling me as well.

When I managed to get a better look of the two I was kinda shocked to find these two were indeed Manic and Sonic 'great now what am I gonna do?' though I got picked up by the scruff of my freaking neck and I hate it when people do that, cause I always stop struggling, and they began to wander off to who-knows-where. I don't know how long they were walking but I ended up getting sleepy and dosing off talk 'bout a crazy day.


	2. Immunity with side effects

_**Were Sonourge: Wild Realms**_

Ch. 2: Immunity with side effects

Scourge's pov.

I have no idea how long I dosed off but when I came to I noticed that I was in a cave and the werehog now identified as Sonic was asleep and I'm pinned under his arm currently and the other werehog Manic was looking outside as if he knew something was out there. Manic then noticed I was awake and he smiled softly at me "evening little brother" he said and I was surprised that he recognized me then felt Sonic move a little bit and I looked back a bit nervous and noticed him awake and looking at me as well.

"Nice to know that mom wanted to see us again…" Sonic replied knowing why I was looking for them "but we can't go back…" I jolted up confused on what he meant by that. I then heard Manic growl and both me and Sonic looked outside and noticed a few werebears here "what business do you have here Husk?!" Sonic ordered the bear to answer.

The bear then smiles evilly at us "nothing much just collecting a certain hedgehog who killed some of the other lycanthropes" Husk mentioned and for reasons I don't even know I ended up hiding behind Sonic and Manic as they started to growl even more.

"You will leave Scourge out of this Husk!" Manic growled at the werebear who also was growling at Manic's behavior "he may have killed some stupid rats but I know why he did it is because you were stupid enough to kill humans or take them as tribute to your ridicules cause" then the bear wacked Manic really hard, he ended up landing on me when we tried to dodge him and trust me that HURT.

"Manic! Scourge!" Sonic yelped as he noticed us on the ground and I managed to open one of my eyes and noticed Sonic attack the bear knocking them out of the cave. Manic regained focus and got off of me then we both noticed a few lycanthropes around us, reaching into my bag I yanked out the gun I have been using on these beasts and Shot the first one to attack us.

It felt like hours trying to fend off the lycanthropes and a red werehog got past Manic and I was unfortunately distracted by another werecat and I ended up having a sharp pain in my left shoulder, I screamed out in agony and I started losing consciousness just as quickly and before I couldn't hear anything else I heard Sonic roar at the red werehog before I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness I noticed we were in a totally different location and when I tried to get up my whole side bitched at me with a piercing pain that caused me to yelp again. I felt a hand on my side shortly afterwards, looking over I noticed Manic worried but surprised as well "what the hell are ya looking at?" I grumbled since everything hurt right at this moment.

"Well several things bro…" Manic started just as Sonic came in with a deer he caught a little while ago "you were bitten by a lycanthrope three days ago and you still haven't changed…it's like you've grown immune to the curse that plaques those bitten…" I looked at him like he had grown a second head but Sonic had the same confused look as Manic did.

"So you're saying I won't change?" I asked a bit confused since there has never been anybody in history that's never ever not changed when bitten by the beasts. They both shrugged I couldn't help but agree it could be a really delayed reaction to the venom in the bite though I ended up blushing with embarrassment when my stomach growled "eh hehehe looks like I really need to eat" I said nervously.

Sonic skinned the deer and cut off a slab of the meat and placed it over the fire knowing full well that I HATE raw meat. Though for a reason I couldn't figure out and it startled Sonic and Manic my hunger I think it was forced control and I took the damn thing off the fire long before it was ready and ate it "I think that we found a side effect…" Sonic spoke up and I was really shocked and confused 'bout what the devil is wrong with me now.

Manic apparently clicked too "you might never change like us but it seems the instincts are still there" he replied and I looked even more confused. "You seem to be immune to the toxin that mutates your body to look like a monster like it did us…but the wild instincts that lycanthropes have was still awoken and your internal system must have changed to handle the instinct change" geez and here I thought Manic was the dumb one…now I gotta worry 'bout this 'instinct' thing now…what a great way to ruin my day.

Ignoring my current problem I looked outside the new cave and noticed we were near a cliff "where are we?" I asked sonic while looking at the sky and wondering to myself 'how on Mobius are we gonna deal with this problem?' Sonic looked over to me as well then decided to explain.

"We left the lycanthrope territory since the blasted bears were extremely persistent on either killing you or taking you to their weredragon queen…" he continued to explain how the Weredragon Queen had a habit of taking people who kill her children and punishing them till they forget who they were or till they die…talk 'bout lucky for me to find Sonic and Manic. "She recently placed a reward to any lycanthrope that could bring you back to her alive for the punishment" Sonic finally finished and I agree with them both I am definitely NOT going back there.

"Why is it you can't return to your mother?" I asked remembering that Sonic had said that and he looked to me if just briefly then looked away to the territory we got out of. "Something back there you need to do?" I apparently hit it cause he looked back to me with that 'how'd ya know' look "what is it?"

Looking nervous for a moment Sonic finally told me "I'm Alpha of the rebellion that has been going on for hundreds of years…I was given that position by the last Alpha a werewolf named Cross…he helped me gain control over this cursed form and helped Manic too when we rescued him…We can't leave and return to mother till the Weredragon Queen is dead and those suffering her wrath is freed…" Sonic stopped and looked back to me and he noticed me thinking on something.

"Well if I can't convince you to come back yet then you're stuck with me till this "queen" is dead and gone" I smirked at Sonic and Manic's reactions and they try to make me go home "like I told our mother I won't come home without one or both of ya…so shut up and lets head to you rebellion H.Q." and with that they both knew there ain't no changing my mind so we depart for where they live officially at I bet they will find me unusual since I have this so called immunity to the shape changing part of the lycanthrope curse, just having the annoying point of the natural instincts of the werehog.


End file.
